Every Generation A New Fire-starter?
by Hannahloves1234
Summary: A normal girl discovers something about herself and it makes her a target. Will Sam and Dean help her in time. (My Little spin on supernatural Added character.)


**Alright this is my first fanfic ever and I have contemplating posting it for a while but alway's talk myself out of it**

**But I found the courage today. Anyway i am by no means a fantastic writer so there might be a few mistakes.**

**It is a fanfic which is my own little spin on supernatural by adding a character**

**I have been dying to give life. Has a pairing with one of supernatural characters. Just because i love romance and**

**I just can't write anything without it. So does contain A little smut later in story. I am by no means done with this story. **

**Contain supernatural characters Dean,Sam and Cas.**

My life has always been an endless hole of mystery and self-doubt. It all starts in a small town called Talbo where there is nothing but endless glassy planes and salty smell of the ocean. I have lived here for as long as I can remember, I was adopted and raised by two wonderful parents and my life has always been somewhat normal. In school I was the loner the kid that always kept to herself trying to find my place I mean I was an average person my hair was long dark brown my eyes a mossy color and my body was curvy and athletic. It was hard to be the quiet kid having limited friends and hearing the whispers and getting weird stares from the others kids. That part of my life was over now I turned twenty-one today and starting to move on in my life. I finally felt like I could go out and find the freedom I so wanted. What I got the day of my twenty-first birthdays was something I never expected.

In the woods the smell of smoke-filled my lungs the heat of the sun burning my skin so much pain filled my body my hands clasping on to mud and dirt I dragged my body. I awoke to sweat dripping down my forehead and open my eyes to my room and the sun that filled the room. I hear knocking of shoes on the stairs and see my mom come through the door smiling happy birthday sweetie. Mom continues by telling me how she has asked her friends son to take me out tonight so I can experience a normal social person outing. I squint my eyes and frowned at her but I knew there was no use in fighting her. "Find" I say with aloud voice and started to get ready I knew she meant well but sometimes that women really irritated me. I spent the hours preparing myself for the nightly outing. I looked in the mirror and let out breath of air I really did not feel so good my head was throbbing and I keep having heat flashes. I put a tight black dress from my closet and black boots then I put on a leather jacket over to set the outfit.

I hear beeping outside to find the guy out there waiting "what a jerk" I thought to myself not coming in just sitting out there blaring his loud stupid music. I had to do this for mother I thought I went outside and walked up to the truck and got in he smiled at me and said "wow you're Anna you're not what I expected "I looked at him and said "what were you expected then". He said "fat girl" he laughed but I did not then he stopped and said "well we are headed to a great spot just wait". I looked outside at the clouds that covered the moon there was a sudden strong shock go though my body but I ignored it. He pulled up to a glassy spot in the woods. I spoke "what is this I thought we were going to a club or something". He smile and said "I thought we could get to know each other a little better". He reached over to set his hand on my leg, I felt the heat fill my body I hear a scream and look over to see his hand cover in flames. I open the door and jump out of the truck on to the muddy land I look back to see him put his hand out and yell "freak" and drive away leaving me here. I looked down at my hands and see them smoking I start to run in the woods but feel a wave of pain and I fall into the mud face first. I turn to over on my back and look down at my body to see my body on fire my black dress burning. I lay their waiting to die I feel my vision get blurry and then I blackout.

I awake to the sound of the wind and waves in the distance I sit up and look around see that I am naked I cover myself I look around to see my leather jacket laying in the grass I must have pulled it off during my run last night. I grab it and put it on to see that it is long enough to cover me. I try to think I look down at my hands and I see nothing but mud in the creases of it I get up and wonder out of the woods on to a nearby beach and walk it till I see people laying on it soaking up the sun.. I walk to the waves and rinse off my legs in the water then I see the people get up and run into the water I carefully sneak over to their things and grab one of their bags. I run over to an abandon spot near the woods and start to go though the bag I see a shirt and shorts and let out a sigh of relief. I put them on and start to wonder what is wrong with me should I even go back home like this. Maybe it did not happen I repeated the words over in my head but I could not deny the pain I felt last night or the power.

I walked the roads until I found the path to my home and walked it. I walked up the porch to my home and walked up to the door to my home to see the door creaked I slowly open it I called to my mom and dad but no answer I stepped in and saw that nothing was out of place. The house phone ring and I saw my mom run in from outside she saw me and dropped the phone hey honey I been so worried her voice creaked as if she was going to cry but then she settle herself and called to dad he came thought the door and stood by mom. They were being weird, "What's going on." I thought to myself. I spoke and said "is everything alright because you will not believe what happen to me last night", I said with a shocked face. They looked at me differently and then I saw it the crooked smile that formed on both faces "what is up with you too?" I spoke again. "We have been waiting for this for so long". mom spoke. "For what I said confused." "To see if you would survive the transformation Anna". "To see if you were strong enough". I stepped away and said "what is going on here?". "Poor Anna so lost you're the first fire starter to survive transformation in many years and we need your power." dad said. "Fire starters what the hell are you talking about what are you two then"? I said tears running down my face. "We are demons and Deacon has been looking for you he sent us here to raise you to make sure you were the one." mom said. "Enough with the chatter anyway we need to bring you to him". Dad said.

Then they both ran at me I guess I should of stood there in shock but my reflexes kicked in I did a roll in between them. I held out my hand to stop them and fire shot out burning both dad and mom burning them into ashes in an instant. I dropped to my knees and looked at my hands I had to get away from here. I packed a suit case full of clothes and grabbed money from the safe up stairs, I found the car keys and got in the car my hands shaking I struggled to get the key in the engine. I creaked up the engine and drove to the road took one last look into the review mirror and I never looked back.

I don't know how far I had drove I just chose a direction and went it was dark outside the moon was out and the wind was crisp and smelled like fall. I love night time the only real time I could feel peace and just relax and breathe. I felt myself dosing off. I jerked myself back awake and returning to the right lane. Then I saw a motel and the distance and decided to pull off and get a room for the night and rest for awhile. When I reached my room 19 I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The room was alright nothing looked out of place and all I was interested was the bed. I decided to stay here for a few nights just to study and see what I needed to do. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror I needed to change my appearance somehow I grabbed a pair of scissors off the counter and started to chop at my long locks I stopped at my neck at the base and cut myself a side sweep bang. That would be good for now I guess. I brush my hair and got to my bed and closed my eyes.

Introducing The Hunters.

Dean and Sam were in there hotel looking through some news papers looking for a new case. Dean looked at Sam what about this one the title read UFOs sighting. Sam laughs and said "that's not our problem yet." Sam takes the paper and continues but Dean Walks over to the TV and turns on the news to see if anything was there. Sam looks over at dean "this is useless I can't find anything maybe we should break I mean." Then Dean cuts Sam off and said " not quite yet Sammie look." Sam walked over and set by Dean. Boy is on TV yelling saying how a girl set him on fire and his car with nothing but her hands the new reporter cuts him off nothing has been proven but the girls name is Anna Moss she is missing and so is her family if you see or hear from this girl please contact use. Dean looks at Sam "should we check it out"? Sam nodded his head.

Sam and dean reach the town Talbo. Dean "ok brother let's check out this boy first he was the last to see her the day she vanished". As the brothers reach the boys house they step out there car and go up to the house and knock. Women answers the door, Sam and Dean pull out there FBI badges. Dean said "we are with the FBI here to question your son on the incontinent with the disappearance of Anna Moss and to get his story of course." The women said " about time we thought this was going to be ignore my son has been in lots of pain since this whole incident, who thought Anna could be so evil to do this to him." Dean and Sam step inside to be lead to the living room. The women "Wait here ill go get Russ for you." she leaves the room and return with the boy. Dean and Sam look at Russ "ok Russ what happen". Well Russ said " She attack me for no reason my mom set me up with her for her birthday and we were getting along so well I decided to pull over and talk with her but then out of nowhere she set me on fire with her hand." Sam looked at Russ "what do you mean with her hand". Russ continue" I mean it shot out her hand she looked just as surprised as I was that it happen I mean she is some kind of freak." Dean said " let's not jump to concussions just yet is this all that happen where did you leave her I need exact location." boy shook his head and told them. Dean and Sam arrived at the spot looking at the ground to see what had happen here then they saw it the torched grass. Dean walked over following the grass burn that seems to lead to a small clearing in the wood. Dean said "Sam look at this, look at these burn marks ". Sam walked over "if she was here there is no way she survive this." Dean stepped to get a closer look "wait do you see this foot prints in the muddy dirt" Dean said as he bent over and picked up a piece of burnt martial." "I think she made it thought this alive she's not human Sam there is no way". Dean said. "Well but are we going to do we don't know enough about her to start hunting her." Sam said. Let's go to her family home and see if we can find anything." Dean let out a hard breath and said" well if she is on the run she's going to get ahead of use". Let's just get some answers before we go after unpaired."

As Sam and dean arrive at Anna home they go up to the door to see it cracked and open. Dean steps in and Sam follows. Sam looks over at Dean do you smell that surfer, Dean said "demons". They walk to further into the house to see to piles of ash on the floor. Dean leans down and smells one of the piles of ash "yep demons ". "So do you think she killed these demons?" Sam said. "If the demons are after her then she probably is really important or really freaking crazy" dean said. As Sam and dean go to step outside dean grabs a photo off a dresser of Anna and takes the photo out the frame and put it in his wallet. They step outside on the porch and continue to their car., Dean turns to Sam and said "so should we get a second opinion on this one." Sam looks at dean and said "like ask around to some hunters? Because we can't get anyone else involved in this case to we find out if she evil or if she possibly need our help or not." Dean "if she's not human then she is a monster. Sam "I mean we could ask Cas about this one he might give use some insight to what's going on." Sam "It's possible she could need are help". "Deans right" voice said from behind both Sam and Dean. The brothers turned to see Cas standing there staring at the brothers with an intense look on his face.

Dean looked at Cas and said "so what is it?" Cas "She is a fire starter it's been years since the last fire starter they are extremely powerful, they almost never live through transformation. Dean " Maybe that's why the demons are after her." Sam said "so are they all bad?" Cas continue "well from what I am told they chose there on paths rather to be good or evil but we cannot take the chance of that." Sam yelled "this is crazy I am not killing an Innocent girl". Sam and Cas set there and argue for a few mins before dean stepped in to stopped them and said " alright look we will find her and see if she's bad or not but let's quilt all this bickering." And"let's fine this girl and then we can figure all this out." Dean and Sam climb into their car. Dean "so where should we start the search?" Sam "well since the family car was missing I can look up the type of car and see if it has GPS so I can trace where she is." dean smiles and looks at the road. Sam "ok so the car is in this area " and he points at the screen. Well let's stay at a motel in that area so I can get a better internet signal and we can get some rest Sam said. Dean nods in agreement.

The brothers pull up to an motel near the road and go in and get an door number. "What number is it"? Dean asks as they walk past door numbers. "Number 20 " Sam said as they walk up to the door. As Sam struggles to open the door Dean looks over to see a pretty women opening her door also shes wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a hood over her head. She looks at Dean briefly and dean sees that her hair is short and frames her face showing off her pink lips and bright eyes. He sees a bit of panic in her eyes as she sees Dean looking at her and opens her door quickly and runs inside. Dean thought to himself she looked so familiar. Sam opens the door and they both walk in. While they settle in Sam walks into the bathroom and Dean sits down on his bed and pulls the photo of Anna out his wallet then he sees it. Dean "Sam!" Sam runs into the room looking at him. Dean "I know where Anna is." Sam "oh really where". Dean "next door I saw her when you were unlocking the door she looked familiar but I did not see it until I looked at her picture. Sam "how did you not see it Dean". Dean "she cut her hair". Sam "well did she seem dangerous to you?" Dean" well.. No she looked terrified but we can't take any chances we have been fooled before."

In the morning Dean and Sam grab some tools out there bags and head for the door. When they are outside they slowly walk up to room 19. They both share a concerned look. Then Sam knocks on the door they hear noise inside and then a voice behind the door. The voice said "yes? Can I help you?" Sam answers "yes um we are." Dean interrupts and said "room service". Sam gives Dean an angry look and they silently argue as they hear the door click open and the girl peeks her head out. Sam sees her she did not look scary and he observed that her hair was fine her eyes a pretty shade of green but he could see the darkened ruffles underneath them from lack of sleep or constant crying. The girl answer " oh really you two don't look like room service to me" she said as she goes to slam the door shut but Dean mange to put his foot in the door way and forces himself in and Sam followed. Sam shut the door behind him. "Anna?" Dean asks. Anna leaped for the back door but Dean held it shut managing to corner her in the back and leaned his body against hers. Anna" leave me alone demons!" She yelled as she picked something off the counter and hit Dean with it. Dean did not move and said" well that was not nice also Anna you need to listen ok, we are not demons we are here to help you." Anna look up into Deans eyes and then at Sam. She did not know why but she felt so relieved that someone was here to help. She looked at Dean again and then leans over crashing into him embracing him in a hug and she laid her head against his chest. Dean was so surprise by this he held is hand out in the air looking at Sam with complete confusion before placing his hands one on Anna back and the other on her head. Dean still a little on edge but for a moment he holds her and smiles just a little until he looks up to see Sam looking at him. He jerks Anna back from him and said "well... then". Sam asks Anna "so we need to know what's been happening with you the last few days". Anna looks at Sam and then goes over to him and puts a hand on his arm and pulls him in to the living room area.

Anna "well it's a bit crazy but it seems I've been going though some changes." she reaches up and runs her hand through her hair plopping down on the coach and cradling her head in her hands. Sam "yea Anna we know we did some back tracking on you and its seems." dean interrupts and said" you have been setting people on fire." Anna look at Sam and then at dean though the cracks of her fingers. Ann" well, only with one guy and I did not mean to do that he was making avenges towards me and it happen before I even realized." Dean "that prick came on to you? I knew I did not like that guy." Anna "am I going to turn evil because I really don't want to do that, I like people well most people anyway, if that happens you have to kill me." Sam "Anna calm down." Sam reached over and grabbed Anna hand and looked into her eyes and said "you chose your path alright." Dean "yea Anna don't worry about it we will help you through this."Anna looked at both of them and wiped a tear that fell from her eye off her face with her sleeve. Anna" so do you guy know what the hell I am." Dean" it seems you're a fire starter." Anna" Um well that's original". Anna said with sarcastic voice. Anna "I killed my adopted parents...". Sam "They were demons it seems we smelled there ashes at your house it had surfer in it." Anna "how could they be like that for so long and hide it.. I mean it really seemed like they loved me." Dean walks over and puts a hand on her back and rubs up and down then looks down at her. Dean "they are very sneaky evil sons of bitches." Anna looks over at Dean's hand now resting on her shoulder and places her hand on his. Anna "so what's next are they coming after me?" Sam "it seems your very valuable to them." But you must be very strong to kill too at once." Dean "Sam we should probably get a move on it won't take long for them to find use she left a trail." Sam agrees. Sam "Anna pack a small bag and let's get a move on." Anna walks over and picks up a bag and starts packing the few clothes she brought from her home when she fled. While she's packing Sam and Dean start talking. Sam "where can we take her where she will be safe." Dean "well for now she will be safe with use she needs to get a hold on to her new power I don't want to be the one she sets on fire." Wait Sam said "do you hear that?" Dean Stops and listens "Anna hurry your butt up."

At that moment the door fly's open and four demons run in. "one of them yells get the girl." Sam and dean jump in front of Anna and look at the demons. Dean leans over and grabs a salt shaker of the counter. The demons run toward them and Dean grabs one of them crashing the salt shaker up against its head. Sam gets one also both of them start throwing punches at each other. Anna sees the third one come her way and leans into a fighting stance, The demon runs at her and she does a back kick knocking him back. Meanwhile dean grabs knife out his pocket and starts cutting though the demons thick neck. Dean looks up to see Anna throw the Damon over her shoulder and landing a punch on his throat. Anna lean back to land another punch but sees that Sam is getting the shit beat out of him. Which makes her very angry her hands cover in flames she feels flames around her eyes. Dean looks at Anna surprised he see her hands covered in flame and two round flames framing her eyes but nowhere else. Anna runs over to Sam grabbing the demon and kicking him off of Sam and then holds his neck as he turns to ash. The third demon sees this and tries to go out the window dean run over to it and slices its head off. Sam looks up to see Anna over him and he watches as her .flames fade off her body and she leans down to check his injures. Anna" are you ok Sam." She lean her hand down and pulls him up to his feet. Dean "come on we need to get out of here ." Dean grabs Sam shoulder and looks over to Anna and said "don't forget your bag Carrie." and smiles that sexy crooked smile of his. Anna not as amused said "fine, but don't call me that." They run to Dean's car and get in as they drive away and get on the road. Dean "Damn Anna you kicked butt back there." Sam agrees and added "Yea where did you learned to fight like that?" Anna "jujitsu been taking it since forever." Dean "wow your fire power was amazing." Anna "that was the first time it did not hurt when it happen maybe I am getting used to it." Sam erupted "or getting stronger, your body was human the first time."

Sam leans against the car window. Anna looks over at dean to see some blood running down his face she leans towards him and wiped the blood off with her finger. Anna "your bleeding dean here let me just clean this for you." Dean lets her clean it and looks at her with curious eyes. Dean "thanks for looking out for Sam" he said. Anna" it's the weirdest thing but I just care about you both so much and I don't even know you." Dean looks at her maybe it's because we are both so charming well I am Sam is more of a big brother type think of him as your brother." Dean smiles and Anna laughs. Sam looks up from his computer and gives Dean weird look. Sam "can we get back on topic, anyways it seems Anna your fire power is control by your emotion." Dean "so if we can just get those emotions under control get you to use them, you could be a kick ass hunter."Anna "so I could help people?" Sam "yes, but we need to teach you everything we know about demons, ghosts, and many others." Dean "and get these demons off your butt but I don't think they are ever going to stop and get you protected from getting processed." Anna "getting processed by demons that sound awful."Sam " I don't know if they can processed her When I was researching the history pages online it said that the fire walker bears a mark or a symbol that protect them. Anna "looks over at Sam what is the mark." Anna asked. Sam "A Moon of some sort."Sam looked over to see Anna pull out a necklace fastened around her neck in the shape of a moon. Anna looks up at Sam "I have had this necklace since I can remember." Well I guess you always had someone looking out for you Sam answered.

Dean drove until they reached a cabin way back in the woods. "Where are we?" Anna asked. Dean "Home sweet home.. Well at least for while." Sam " it's one of are safe houses hunters have these in case of a big emergency's." They got out the car Anna grabbing her bag with some of her things. Dean reaches over and grabs it out of her hands and carries it up to the cabin. They all walked into the cabin and Dean and Sam looked around to make sure it was safe. Anna went into one of the rooms walked over to the window looking out of it starring into the trees and for a second felt herself still and silent. Dean walked into the room Anna chose and saw her looking out the window he set her bag on the bed. Dean looked over at Anna her hair was loose and she looked as if she was about to cry. Dean walked over to her setting a hand on her shoulder and saying "Maybe you should shower and rest up for a while and we can start figuring this stuff out tomorrow." Anna looked over at him breaking her silence and moving her hand on top of his grabbing it. For an instance Dean felt himself losing his tough exterior and moving his other hand to her cheek wiping the tear from under her eye and sliding it down to her lips stopping there for a moment before he realize what he was doing. He quickly removes his hands from her and stuck them in his pockets. Dean "Um well see you in a few" he manage to say before fleeing the room. Anna reached up to touch her lips where he had touched and smiled before going into the bathroom and running a shower.

Dean runs into his room where he finds Sam sitting on his bed eating an apple and looking on his laptop. "Why are you in here?" Dean said in a jumpy tone. Sam "just waiting for you." Well I really need some sleep Sammie doing some wired things." Sam "like what? Dean "I think I am getting to comfortable around Anna." Sam "dean it's ok to feel for her she's not a monster even I am starting to like her." Dean "but what if she turns evil or changes and we can't stop it, she's not normal Sam." Sam " Dean sometimes you have to have faith that things will happen for the good, Anna just needs a chance just like everyone else." Dean lays down on the bed and lays on his side and mumbles "maybe your right" before he falls asleep. Sam got up and left the room closing the door behind him and heading to his room.

In the morning Dean awakes to a thumping noise outside he reaches up and lifts the curtain before shutting it in pain from the sun shine in his eyes. Once he adjusts he lifts it again to see Anna outside hitting an old punching bag hanging under a shed. Dean watches Anna and exams' her moves steady punches high kicks. Dean gets up and scratches his head before he heads to the shower. Once he gets out he gets dressed and heads outside to where Anna is. Dean "having fun." he said with a smirk. Anna" just letting out some frustration." Sweat was dropping down her face and her fists were bruised and bleeding a little. Dean" maybe I could show you some moves if you like." Anna " oh really?" she laughed and smile looking up at Dean. Dean "I am serious Anna I have been doing this for a while." Anna" Fine I would love to learn." and this time she smirked. Dean took off his jacket letting it fall to the ground. They both stood apart from each other. Dean grabbed at her holding her against him from behind. She let him get this close feeling is grasped and then she flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground with a thump and she jumped on top of him holding his hands to the ground. Dean "or maybe you can teach me something" he said with surprise. Anna "Dean I have been taking jujutsu for years I am pretty prepared." Dean" But you need to be prepared for the unexpected." Anna " like what?" He smiled and then before she knew it he moved his head up and his lips meet her in a fearsome grip. She was so surprise by this she loosen her grip on his hand. Dean slipped his hand from under hers and griped her head pushing her closer to him and in the process flipping her over. This time he was on top and pulled away from her lips trapping both hands under his. Anna looked at him with her mouth open and wide eyes. Anna" what the hell was that." Dean "the unexpected. "he smiled. Dean looked back down at her looking into her eyes. Anna " so I should watch out for demons kissing me." Dean " any kind of unexpected thing." Anna looked at him thinking of his lips how nice they felt when they were on hers. Anna" well ill makes sure to watch out for that but in the mean time." she said before kicking the inside of his leg and slipping hers in between and flipping him back on the bottom. Anna "Well then" she smiled. She jumped off of him and stepped away from him. Dean got up and walked into the house with Anna.

As they stepped though the door Sam was at the table still researching. Anna looked at him then at Dean then quickly hurried to her room. Sam looked at Dean and said "What was that all about." Dean shrugged picked up an apple and crunched into it. Anna went into her bathroom and stops to exam herself in the mirror. She sees the sweat dripping from her hairline. She also exams the redness on her lips she reaches up touches them and smiles before seeing the blood on her knuckles. Anna decides to run a bath. As the tub fills up with water Anna undress and steps in. Trying to relax her body she leans back and closes her eyes, but she starts to feel a sharp pain in her abdomen. She reaches down and touches it and let's herself slide under the water. The pain increases though and she feels herself slide into unconscious.

Sam and Dean sit at the table. Sam "All I can find on fire starters involves Satin ". He reaches up and pulls at his hair. Dean "well we might need Cas's help." Sam" no way he wants her dead." Dean "maybe we need to show him Anna so he can see for himself."Sam "maybe you do have a point she could prove it to him." Dean "well then its settle we well call cas but let me ask her before we call him." Dean gets up from the table and walks into Anna room "Anna?" He opens the cracked door and steps in. Dean sees the bathroom door shut and turns to leave but steps in a puddle. He looks down to see water running from under the bathroom door. Dean knocks on the door but answer. Dean "Anna are you ok?" still no answer. Dean goes to turn the lock but it wants budge. Dean starts ramming the door until the lock flys off the door and he stumbles into the bathroom. Dean sees the tub water running over the tub and bubbles filling the tub. He jumps toward the tub and shoves his hand under the water and grabs Anna arm and pulls her up revealing her face. Dean grabs at her face wiping the hair from it "Anna!" Dean yells. Dean looks over and grabs a towel from the counter and pulls Anna from the tub covering her with the towel as he lays her on the floor. At this moment Sam runs in the bathroom sees dean and reaches out to help. Sam "she alive?" Dean panics and starts shaking her to wake her. Anna wakes and spits up water and starts to breathe heavy before her body starts seizing and shaking. Sam holds her to the floor trying to keep her from banging her head. Dean looks over at Sam " what should we do?" Sam" let it happen." Anna seizing stops. Anna looks over at Dean. Dean reaches a hand under her. Anna lifts her arm around Deans neck and he lifts her off the floor tucking the towel around her as he lifts. Sam reaches over and shuts off the water. Dean Carry Anna to her bed and sets her on it. Dean grabs another towel and try's to dry Anna off. Dean" Whats happening to her?" he looks over at Sam and asks. Sam "it could be her body still adapting to her powers." Dean "I thought she was past that." Sam " well it could be that the more she uses her powers her body has to adapt or she's still in the process." Dean" well which one is it?" Sam" I don't know." Anna goes to set up holding the towel close to her chest. Dean leans over "what do you need Anna." Anna mumbles "clothes." Dean smiles " ok we will get you some" he grabs at her bag and fumbles though it. Anna reaches a hand out and grabs Deans arm "I will get them don't worry about It." she said with a shaky voice." Dean sets the bag on the bed and said "well come out when you're ready we are going to call a trust friend to come help." Anna nods her head before looking down at her hand hanging her heads low. Dean looks at Anna and places a hand on her shoulder before removing it and him and Sam leave the room. Anna watches them leave and lets out a loud sigh looks over at her bag takes out pants and pain tank and starts putting it on.

Dean and Sam walk into the sitting area. Sam "alright Dean calls for Cas". Dean "You know you could call him." Dean lets out a laugh "Alright Cas we need you" Dean yells. Sam and Dean stand there for a moment in silence. Sam "try again." Dean goes to turn to try again and bumps right into Cas . Dean "damn it Cas why do you do that." Cas looks at Dean with a curious look. Cas " Why have you called me." Dean "we found the girl, and we need your help." Cas "The girl? Where is she?" Sam " first we need a deal no harming the girl. Cas looks over at Dean "and you want this also" he asks. Dean "yes she is good, just a lost girl that needs are help." Cas "ok I will help what do you need." Sam "Her health seems to be not well at the moment." Cas "well she could still being adjusting the more she uses her powers the more her body has to counter act."

Anna comes out the room entering where everyone is. Dean rushes over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. Dean" why did you come out I was going to come get you." Anna " I feeling much better and you're not the boss of me. She smirked. Anna" so are you going to let me meet your friend." Dean looks back at Cas and moved a side. Anna walked over to Cas while Dean followed close behind and Sam moved toward Cas also. Anna looked at Cas before speaking "so your here to help." Anna hair was still dripping and her face was searching his for an answer. Cas " yes". Anna smiled and reached out and hugged him pulling him close and squeezing. Both Dean and Sam jumped forward a little reaching out but stopped. Dean did a deep grunt before grabbing at Anna and pulling her back and saying "well that's enough." Cas exclaimed Anna for a moment before speaking "Anna have you chosen your path to good?" Anna "Yes, I would like to help people whenever I get myself under control if it's even possible." Cas "Well that is good news with you on our side we have an upper hand." Anna " upper hand to what exactly." Anna spoke and looked over at Sam and then to Dean with an confused expression. Sam " well we did not want to pull you into it, we want to get you back on your feet." Dean " we are not pulling her into our baggage." Anna held her hands up wave then stopped. Anna " what is it Dean I need to know." She looked over at Dean With an almost hurt look in her face, Dean looked down at his feet but moved his eyes back up to her face again. Dean "fine.. We are trying to fight the Apocalypse.. Have for some time now. Anna was shocked but her body remained still. Anna " well that sucks but I guess anything is possible lately." Sam " let's just get back to Anna for now." Dean shock his head and agreement. Cas " Anna needs to keep using her powers so her body can grow stronger.." Anna " how long before the side effects stop." Cas " It should not be much longer your still fresh." Cas " have you figure out how to use it." Dean spoke " it seems that they are connected to her emotions." Anna "we don't know that for sure dean." Dean " oh really". Dean leaned over and whisper something into Sams ear. Then they both looked at Anna. Sam reached up and punched dean in the arm. Anna "what are you doing? That's not going to work. Anna crossed her arms looking at them. Sam punched again this time hitting dean in the face. Anna eyes flared up with flames and her hands flashing fire before disappearing. Anna "damn". Dean looked up at her smiling " I knew you cared about me." Anna just shook her head and turned away from him. Anna turned to cas and said " When should does the training begin?"

The next day Anna met Sam and Dean outside they both were wearing large jackets. Dean grab-ed a fire extremer and smirked. Anna looked down at her hands but nothing. Anna looked up at Dean. Dean "maybe we should start with the physical exercise get the blood flowing. Sam got punching mitts for his hands and Anna start punching and kicking were Sam aimed the bags. They continue the work through the day running and hitting the bags. When Anna was sweating and slightly tired they return to the practice of her fire use. Anna aimed toward a small tree holding her hands out and trying her hardest to set it a flamed. Anna dropped her hand and breathed out in frustration. Dean walked behind Anna grabbed her hands from behind pressing himself up ageist her back tilted his head to the side and rested his chin on her shoulder. Anna was surprised but let him do this she felt a lump in her throat and shallow hard. Anna "what are you doing dean?" Dean "shhh.. Use your emotions channel them and force them toward the area. It's got to come from the heart. As corny as that sounds." Anna took a deep breath. Dean "slowly removed his hands and backed up. Anna "thought about her family the lies and the hurt she felt the memories flashing in her mind and forced them out her body. Sam and Dean watched as Anna eyes flamed and her arms flamed up and shot out toward the tree. When Anna opens her eyes she could feel the tears running down her cheeks and that the tree was no more than ash. Dean and Sam ran over clapping with joy. Anna felt a hand on her back to see dean there with a concerning look on his face. Anna "I'm fine just so happy that's all." she tried to hide the pain in her eyes looking down at her feet and trying her hardest to smile. Dean lifted her chin up with his thumb and angled her face back up at him looking deep into her eyes and wiping her tears away. Anna fell into his arms bracing him into a hug. Then Anna quickly pulled away and went into the house. Sam looked over at Dean " do you think it's too much for her?" Dean looked over at Sam "No she can handle it but the girl been through hell lately." Sam "yea your right but what was that all about." Dean "what was what?" Sam " come on dean the whole comforting thing do you like her?" Dean " come on Sam she's a kid." Sam " A kid you like." Dean "you're crazy Dean I am just doing the job." Sam nodded and they both headed onto the house.

Anna went into her room and took a shower and put on a long shirt she had in her bag. She laid on her belly and let out a breath after the long training day she was tired. She heard a knock on the door she paused waiting trying to find the energy to answer. The door burst open and Anna looked up to see Dean standing there breathing heavy. Anna "What are you doing?" she asked. Dean "Damn.. Good your ok next time answer when I knock." Anna "fine I will I just fell asleep for a min." Dean "good." Anna" well what do you need?" Dean " I got you some hot tea." Anna looked at him "thanks." she reached out to grab the tea and sit up at the same time. Dean handed it to her and looking at her as she set up her shirt sliding up to her thighs revealing her toned legs. Dean looked away trying not to look again "well I'll just go then." Anna " wait . Do you want to talk or something?" Dean " sure I did want to ask you if your coping ok. Anna took a sip of the tea taking a long pause smacking her lips. Anna" well I am just tired and ..." She looked up at Dean. To see dean staring with an intense look in his eyes. Feeling self conscious Anna looked away. Dean asked " and what?" Anna" broken." Dean reached down and wiped a stand of hair out of Anna face. Anna put her hand in his hand. Dean " you're not broken Anna just hurt, you know what I see in you. I see a strong able kid." Anna remove her hand from his "Thanks Dean but I need to get some rest, thanks for the tea she got up from the bed and lead dean out the door. Anna "See you tomorrow sleep tight. Dean stood in the hallway confused but shook it off and went to bed.

In the morning Dean wakes up and goes into the kitchen sits down at the table he hears thumping noises and looks up to see Sam and Anna run into the house. Dean" where did you guys go." dean asked. Sam" went for an early run. Anna walks over to the sink and pours her and Sam a glass of water. Anna walks over to Sam and hands him the glass. Anna sit down at the table and sets her glass down. Sam looks at Dean then at Anna " well I am going to shower." Sam leaves the room. Anna looks at Dean " How's your morning going?" Dean "Good now." Anna smiles " well how much fun can I be anyway." Dean "lots. So how was your run with Sam?" Anna " well it was good your brother is so sweet." Dean " well he has his moments." Anna " I was thinking maybe we should go out to night get away from this place for an hour or so." Dean " I have been dying to go to a bar but I don't know if it's safe for you." Anna "we have been training for days I know what I am doing somewhat and if something does happen we will be ready and I could use the real experience as practice, you can't expect me to hide in here forever." Dean looked at her then said " well I guess your right but you are staying right beside me and Sam." Anna smiled and agreed with a nod.

Later as Sam and Dean were getting ready to leave. Anna ran from her room rumbling in a bag on her side. Sam "wow." Dean looked up to see Anna wearing tight black pants and a lacy shirt that showed off her every curve. Anna's hair was wavy and fell along her face. Dean and Sam stood there in shook. Anna looked up " what are you staring at?" Dean answered "you look..Well why you so dressy." Anna "I am not that dressy I just did not want to go in sweats." Dean "do you know how many perverts hang out at bars?" Anna "I can handle it Dean." Sam "well I don't know remember that guy you set on fire." Anna "well that's not fair, can we just go already?" Anna walked past them out the door. When they arrived at the bar, everyone got out and headed toward the bar door. Dean stayed very close to Anna placing his hand on her back leading her inside. They found a booth inside and set in. Anna set across from Dean with Sam trapping her in the booth. Dean "ok so now what? Dean asked while his eyes roamed the room. Anna playfully grabbed a menu and searched through it " I think I want the hamburger I am starving." Sam looked over "Hamburger? Anna? Do you even know how bad that is for you?" Anna looked over at him her hair falling in her face and giving him a weird look. Dean responded "Sam shut up". Dean looked over to Anna with a smile. As they received their food and started to eat. Dean was still searching the place. Anna looked at dean and said "will you stop that." Dean " stop what?" Anna bites into her hamburger leaving a bit of ketchup on her upper lip "searching the place for demons." she said in a whisper leaning over the table a little to say it to him. Dean smirked and reached tor words her wiping the ketchup from her lip lingering a little then leaning back into his seat. As they finished eating Anna looked over at Sam "let me out I want to use the restroom." Dean " by yourself?" Anna " why yes dean I am a big girl." Sam moved out and Anna got up and went into the restroom. Sam "should I wait by the door?" Dean "no just keep a look out besides if you do that she might get mad."

Anna went in and washed her hands. She stopped for a moment to fix her lip gloss. Anna heard a stale open and clicking of heels on the floor. Anna looked up in the mirror to see a woman. The women looks over at Anna "hi?" Anna "hi." The women " so you come here often. Anna " no first time." The women laughs " That's a very interesting necklace you have there .? Anna " um yea it's my favorite makes me feel safe. Anna looks down fumbling the necklace between finger tips. Anna goes to look back up but sees a sharp tip knife slice her arm. Anna falls back into the wall. The women Demeter had changed completely her eyes are black and she's smiling " Anna I have been waiting for this come with me or die." Anna looks down to see her arm bleeding holding it she looks back at the women "I am going to kill you that really hurt." The woman jumps at Anna. Anna trips her with her legs then kicking her in the face. Anna "how did that feel." The woman gets back up tackling Anna and they start to wrestle with the knife.

Sam and Dean still sitting at the table get up and move to the bar. Dean orders a bear and turn to Sam " what's taking her so long?" Sam " you know how women are." Dean shrugs and continues to drink.

Anna manages to knock the knife from her hands but it slides to the other side of the bathroom. Anna chops the women in the throat and starts to craw towards the knife but the women grabs her leg trying to pull her back. Anna reaches out and grabs at the knife this time reaching it. Anna lets the women pull her and Ann start chopping at the women. The woman grabs the blade and forces it to the ground. The women spoke "you're going to die Anna and when I am done with you the hunters are next." Anna let the anger consume her body her hands in flames and place them around the women's neck irrupting in flames. Anna yells "just die." Anna gets up off the floor seeing large amounts of blood around her and noticing that a lot of it was coming from her she look down examining her arm. Anna hand still hot she reaches down and brands her open gash stopping the bleeding. She looks at herself in the mirror again and then steps out the bathroom.

Dean and Sam are laughing at the bar. Dean looks up to see Anna Walking toward them. Dean sees the blood on her and the rips in her clothing. Sam and Dean rush over to her. Dean pulls her under his arm Sam walks in front as then rush out the bar. Dean "what the hell happen?" Sam "are you ok? Anna feels as if she's in a daze maybe it's from the blood loss. Anna "Bitch demon in the bathroom attack me." As they got in the car dean in the driving side Sam gets in the back with Anna to look at her arm. Sam "she got you good. Does it hurt?" Anna looked up "no after I burned it I went numb to the pain." Sam "really?" Anna "no! It still freaking hurts Sam". Anna looks up to see dean's eyes in the review mirror.

As they arrive back to the cabin. Once they are inside Dean starts to bandage her arm. Dean "so you alright?" Anna "yea but maybe I was stupid for leaving the cabin." Dean " no it was going to happen and you did it on your own." Anna "but I got hurt." Dean "it happens." Anna" she was strong." Dean interrupts "but you were stronger." Anna looks up at dean. Dean wipes a speckle of blood off Anna face. Anna looks into his eyes for a moment and leans in and kisses Dean's forehead. Anna" thanks dean for making me feel strong even if you're just full of it." Anna smiles and leaves the room. Dean sits there watching her leave smiling to himself.

In the morning Anna turn over in her plush bed stretching out with comfort. Before jerking back in pain for her arm. Looking into the sunlight shining through her window for a moment she felt normal. Anna then turns her back to the window and set up in bed in shock to see Cas standing there. Anna "what the hell are you doing here?" she yelled in shock. Cas "I come to see how your improving." Dean and Sam rush though her bedroom door. Sam "what's wrong?" Dean agreed. Anna "nothing Cas just sneaked up on me." Dean "yea he does that." Dean "anyway since your here could you heal Anna arm?" Sam" it needs stitches but she manage to stop the bleeding." Anna looked at them squinting her eyes "you said it was fine you lairs." Cas walked over to Anna who is still in bed. Cas lean down picking up Anna arm and removing the bandage placing his hand over the wound and healing it. Anna "wow that's amazing thank you so much." Anna pulled Cas into a hug. Cas got up from the bed and stood near Sam and Dean. Anna " ok guys out of my room so I can change." As the guys leave the room Anna rolls back over in bed and rubbing her arm and smiling.

Dean looked at Cas as they reached the kitchen "thanks for healing her." Cas nodded his head " I just stopped by to see if she was improving?" Sam " shes doing great we are just working on using fire at will and she was able to do it." Dean "took down a demon yesterday." Cas " is that how she got wounded?" Dean "yea but it's the first time she's taken down demons before but it happens sometimes we should know." Cas "yes your right soon you will need to let her out on her own you need to make sure she's able." Dean " Let her go?" said dean with a distress look on his face. Sam " I guess we have not thought about it." Cas " Are you going to keep her with you as you hunt?" Dean " well she does need to learn so maybe a few hunts." Sam " we can't stop her from hunting and with her gift she well be able..." Anna walks into the room finishing Sams sentence " To kick some evil demon butt?" Dean looked up smiling " let's not get ahead of yourself." Anna " I have been thinking that it is time for a real case, and I don't want to hear any crap about I am not ready because ill never be ready if you don't let me learn." Sam answered " Your right." Anna and Dean looked at Sam with surprised look. Anna "really?!" Dean " well I don't know Sam." Sam " we need to teach her and we both know the best way to learn is to jump into a case." Dean " fine!, but you listen to what we say and follow  
our directions." Anna " I will, I trust you guys." she said crossing her arms and staring at them seriously look on her face. Dean looked at her for a long min and then said " then I guess its settle, we will start looking for a case."

Anna jumped with excitement but then saw everyone in the room examining her so she stood still and looked to Sam . Anna" so let's get started shall we." Sam " we will start soon we just have to finish up with Cas." Dean turned to Cas " We will contact you soon to update you but stay close by just in case." Cas " fine, but remember what we talked about." Cas Turned into a ball of light and before we knew it he was gone. Dean walked over to Anna Let me see your arm he said demanding. Anna " its fine just a small scar there." she said as she handed Dean her arm. Dean ran his fingers down the scar pausing to look at Anna expression before speaking. Dean "Good, so you really think you're ready for a case?" Anna "yes anyway we can't stay here forever." Dean " yea I know but I just don't want you to get hurt so many people we have been in contact in the last couple of years are gone now and it was because of them getting involve in this kind of business." Dean spoke still holding Anna's arm. Anna "Dean I know your worried but I am involved rather you want me to or not." Dean "yea I know but your my friend and I just can't lose you." Anna looked up at Dean seeing him still looking down at her arm. Anna reached up her hand and pulling Dean close to her and kissing him on the forehead with tenderness. Anna spoke "You want." Anna pulled away from him heading into the room Sam was in. Dean stood there frozen wondering. Sam looked up to see Anna behind him while he looked for cases. Sam "we'll look at this." he spoke with promising hope. Anna" what!" Sam "look as if an large amount of girls have gone missing in this town." Dean walked in to join them. Anna " it could be trafficking, what do you two think it is?" Dean and Sam looked at one another and said it at the same time "vampires."

Anna turned her head slowly with wide eyes " you're kidding right.. How would you even begin to know that?" Sam " Its not for sure but no bodies have been found except for one and she was killed yesterday so we need to exam that body." Dean " we want know for sure until be go and investigative it." Anna " but vampires?" she said squinting her eyes. Dean " yep they are real along with ghosts, zombies, witches and others things that go creep in the night." Anna " well then I guess I should not be surprise I mean I am not human." Dean looked over at her " but your not evil and that's what matters to me." Anna " but it will matter in the end." Dean " what do you mean Anna." Anna " well my power reacts with my emotions right?" Dean " sure, what do you mean." Anna " what about happy emotions like...?" she waved her hands around. Dean squinted " I am not sure what you mean." Anna blurted out " romantic things not that I am in a rush or anything." Dean jumped back rubbing is hair nervously " oh!well um." Anna " to weird of a question?" Sam looked over rolling his eyes at Dean " no Anna until we fully grasp your powers it good you keep an eye out for that your just going to get stronger and that might happen." Anna " maybe I need to test it out." Dean " like some random guy." Anna " well maybe ." Dean " I don't know about that." Anna " I said maybe." Sam " ok I got the directions to the town." Dean clapped his hand together standing up " let's not waste any time."

As they drove to the town the highway was empty and the road stretched for miles. Dean focused on the drive watching the stripes on the road. Dean looked over to see Sam holding the map his head tilted on the window fast asleep. Then Dean looked into the mirror above him to glance at Anna who was also asleep her arms crossed and her head was against a sweatshirt she had folded ageist the frame of the car. He smiled to himself as she shifted in her sleep her arms dropping lower. He moved his eyes back to the road and drove till he could see buildings in the distance.

As he pulled up into the town parking at a motel coming to abrupt stop making everybody slams forward in the car. Sams head hit the window hard waking him up. Anna rolled into the back of Deans seat waking her up. Dean smiled and said "Good all of you are awake we are here." Sam reached over slapping dean in the back of the head. Dean looked over at Sam surprised and shaking his head. Dean went to speak but felt another slap on his head dean turned to see Anna siting up with an angry face. Anna " what the hell!?" Dean " Has anybody ever told you that you look cute with your angry?" Anna " that's very cute Dean if I did not get a cramp in my neck from the fall.

They got out the car and went into the motel getting out and walking into the front to get keys the women at the front was a tall curvy woman with long blonde hair. Dean walked up asking for a room the women smiled leaning close running her finger tips on Deans hand. Dean pulled away grabbing the keys and going toward Sam and Anna. Anna walked inside setting her stuff down and going into the bedroom. Dean and Sam went inside putting their things on the couch.

Sam looked over at Dean " What was that?" Dean " what do you mean?" Sam " your flirting with Anna!" Dean " no I am not just messing around I can't stop being who I am." Sam "sure then why did you ignore the blonde up front." Dean " Well I did not notice her." Sam " Dean she wanted you and you completely blow her off." Dean " I did not now shut up!" Sam held his hands out in defense. Anna ran out of the bedroom "there are only to beds!" Sam " don't worry the couch probably pulls out into a bed." Anna " ok ill sleep on the couch then." Dean " no way I don't want you so close to the door if someone broke in they might get you before we can." Dean looked over at Sam "Sam will sleep on the couch." Anna scratched her head " ok then." Anna went back into the bedroom. Sam lifted his eyebrows at dean " And your just being?" Dean " a protecting mentor and friend."

Dean went into the bedroom. Anna looked up at him " so when to be get started on the case?" Dean " tomorrow I need some shut eye." Anna went into the bathroom taking a shower. Dean fall on the bed letting out a moan. Anna resurfaced from her shower in sweats. Seeing Dean asleep on his bed Anna walked over removing his shoes and grabbing a blanket off the bed and covering Dean,looking at him for a moment before cutting the lights off and getting into bed.

Dean woke up first looking around in a daze he could see a peaceful sleeping Anna in the bed next to him. Dean set up in bed rubbing his face real hard he looks down to see that he had a blanket over him. Dean smiled and looked over at Anna again letting himself study her face. Dean looked for a while until he saw her move and he quickly adverted his gaze. Anna reached up into a stench and got up in her bed to see Dean awake in nothing but a towel. Anna stared in shock seeing the droplets of water run down his back she could feel heat though her body and turned to see herself in the dresser mirror her eyes glowing red. Dean turned to see Anna looking down at the bed shaking. Dean " Anna what are you doing." dean started to walk over to her. Anna "nothing just feeling little hot." Anna thought to herself think of anything else. Anna went to run beside him but Dean stepped in front of her blocking her way. Dean reached up to pull her face toward him. Dean looked at her face seeing the fire in her eye. Anna " it's just a side effect I guess." Dean " What are you feeling?" Anna " I feel nothing." Dean " well maybe it is then." Anna reached up removing Deans hand and biting her lip looking him up and down before saying " now shall we get started on this case."

They arrived at the morgue in dressy suits Anna looked over at Dean. Anna " I look ridiculous" she fumble with her cuff. Dean slapped Anna hand " stop fumbling with that look and confident." They walked inside and arrived at the desk. Dean and Sam pulled out there fake FBI badges and spoke at the same time " Agents from the FBI". Dean pointed at sam " Agent smokey and then himself I am agent raider". The man looked at the bandages and nodded in approval then looked between then at Anna and he spoke "And who is she." Anna stood tall and reached forward to shake the man's hand. Anna " I am agent Carrie here to oversee this investigation." Dean looked surprised and smiled. The man let go of Anna hand and lead them over to the body. The man " ok agents have a look." then the man left the room. Sam pulled out the body from the metal box. The body was stiff and the girl looked relatively peaceful. Anna reached over turning her neck to see there were many rows of holes. Sam read out the paper work. Sam "it said all the blood was drained and organs were removed. Dean leaned over Anna examining what she was looking at. Anna " these marks are deep looks like it snapped the neck pretty quick. Dean " I don't know if this is a vampire Sam?" Sam " I agree removing organs are not really there fort-ay. Anna looked at both Sam and Dean with a puzzled look. Anna " Then what is it?"

When they returned to the car. Anna looked at Sam " so whats next?" Sam " well now we have to research." Anna leaned down on the seat and let out a sigh. Dean " how about Sam research and me and Anna go interview the family." Anna perked up looking at sam. Sam " well that would save us time and Anna needs to learn about the interview process.

Dean and Anna arrived at the house. Dean knocked on the door and an elderly woman answered. Dean "We are with the FBI and we are here to ask you some questions about your daughter."

The women" my name is Betty, come in" Anna and Dean walked in and seated on the couch. Dean " So how was your daughter at home? Betty "She was home a lot never had to worry about her going out." Anna "Did she have a computer?" Betty" yes she was on it all the time." Anna "do you still have the computer? Betty" well..I think so ill go look." Dean looked over at Anna. Dean " well look at you asking the right questions?" Anna" what did you think I have no people skills or something? Dean just smiled. Betty walked back in holding the laptop and handed it to Anna. Dean spoke "do you mind if we take this with us?" Betty "not at all please find who did this. Dean "we will do our best. Anna and dean walked down the steps making their way back to the car. Anna stubble on a step and lunged forward Dean reached out holding Anna still keeping her from falling. Anna slowly looked up into Dean beautiful blue eyes and gulped before saying. Anna " well that kills the coolness factor for me." Dean" no I don't think that's possible." Anna smiled and pulled away from him. They arrived back to the motel where they met up with Sam. Anna walked in setting the laptop beside Sam " here Sam start digging." Anna walked to the her room wanted to change from the dress suit she was wearing. Sam logged on to the laptop. Dean walked over to the fringe grabbing a beer from it and cracking it open. Sam searched around the computer. Sam "well this girl is a saint." Sam "I been trying to put together a profile and it looks like they all are similar same hair color same interests. Dean looked at the pictures. Anna walked back in looking over Dean's shoulder. Anna" I have an idea what if we draw this thing out." Dean "how do we do that." Anna "well I could be the bait." Sam looked up. Dean starting to shake his head standing up and looking at Anna. Dean "no way Anna this is an unknown thing we do not know what it is." Anna " and I am not helpless I think you forget I can handle myself." Dean " oh yea what about the bar thing." Anna "i knew you were going to bring that back up." Anna stepped forward breathing heavy. Sam " it could work." Dean looked over at Sam. Dean " are you kidding me." Anna "Dean stop trying to shelter me and don't treat me like a kid ok."Anna walked to her room shutting the door behind her. Dean breathes in before following her in the room. Dean" don't run from me." Anna " I am just doing what kids do run away from the unreasonable person. She yells stepping forward. Dean" I...not trying to treat you that way I just want to keep you safe." Anna "I know what you're doing and I am not going to just give in to it." Dean stepped forward " Anna will you stop." Anna "not until you understand I am not going anywhere Dean and if you want to keep me safe teaching me about these things will help keep me alive longer." Dean "what do you mean longer?" Anna " I am not immortal I can die not from fire or smoke related things and I have decided that I am willing to fight with you till the end." Dean looked puzzled. Dean " but I don't want that for you." Anna " well it's not your decision to make." Anna looked at him intently. Dean looked at her letting out a hard breath and wiping his hand through his hair. Dean " I know your right I just cannot lose anyone else..i.. Anna" you care for?" Dean " yes." Anna walker over gripping his hand. Anna " I cannot make you except it but I am going to do everything possible to protect you and sam." Dean " and I am going to also." Anna " Good then we are at an understanding then." Dean "yes..but don't expect me to like it."

Sam walked into the room. Sam "so are we doing the stake out?" Anna "of course we are Sammie."

Full moon was high and the air was cool and crisp. Anna walked the streets carrying stack of books wearing bright pink top and a bow lanced though her hair. Nosie broke in her ear a speaker to hear sam and dean. Sam " Anna can you hear me?" Anna "loud and way to clear can you talk lower." Dean voice static in. Dean " Anna how are you feeling." Anna "well a little uncomfortable pink really is not my color." Dean "well be aware and also make sure your perky." Anna "shut up Dean."

Anna " This is taking to long I don't..." Anna stopped speaking. She heard a tussle in some trees near her. Dean "Anna speak you alright? Anna heard Dean but she did not speak back walking into the trees.

Anna ran up to a bush to look but to her surprised bats came rushing out nearly hitting her. Anna let out a squeak of terror falling forward and scraping her nee on a root sticking out the ground.. Anna regained herself letting out a breath in frustration. Dean "yelled in her ear Anna! Anna spoke " I am fine just ugh thought I heard something." Anna stepped back to her feet turning back to the street and stepping on the payment only to bump into a man standing there. Anna looked back at the guy apologizing. Anna " I am so sorry I did not see you there. The man " it no problem are you ok?" Anna " I am fine just out headed to my um study group and I got lost." The man " Study group at this time of night?" Anna smiled " well I just can't seem to slow down." The man looked down at Anna nee almost sniffing. The man " your bleeding .." Anna " I fell ." The man eyes turned black increasing in size. He push Anna up against a tree. Anna made a panic grunt. The man " Don't worry about ill make it better." he reached down touching her nee with his hand. Anna " I am not so innocent ." The man " So weak and so delusional you're going to die." He opens his month and antennas started to flare out at her. Anna looked down dropping her head and then picking it back up and she said "you first." her eyes turned red and she reached up punching him in the face removing the skin on his face to show a bug like face looking at her. The man let go but inserting a nail into Anna's arm. Anna yells only getting angry. Anna ran forward kicking him the man flew away and let out a screech. Sam and Dean ran up holding weapons. Dean "Anna you ok? He reached down holding her face examining her. Sam "damn it got away. Anna "not completely." She pulled her arm to show Sam the nail sticking out.

Later at the hotel Sam removed the nail from Anna's arm placing it in a container. Dean watched from the other side of the table with stern face. Anna spoke " I hope this bug thing is not contagious." Sam " probably not." Anna " what do you mean probably." Sam continues to bandage her arm then walked into the kitchen with the container. Dean finally spoke "Anna what the hell." Anna "don't start with me dean I think I did very well I saw what the thing was and I wounded it." Dean "but it hurt you." Anna " yea but you get hurt also." Dean step closer " yea but shut up." Anna step closer " you shut up I am so tired of you doing this I mean.." Dean cut her by pulling her into a hug pressing her close to him. Dean " I thought I had lost you tonight." Anna pulled back looking up to dean. Anna could almost see tears in his eyes. Anna reached up wiping underneath is eye with her thumb. Dean paused before he reached his hand to her arm rubbing his fingers over the fresh bandage. Dean lean down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead lingering a little too long before pulling back a little to look into her eyes. Anna went to look away but Dean moved and hand and pulled her head to his and he place a kiss on her lips. He meant to be tender but once he felt the heat of her lips on his he lost control kissing her in frenzy. His lips parted crashing down hers again. Dean heard footsteps and pulled away quick walking across the room. Sam returned looking up from his phone "I think I found something online about this bug thing I was able to get into some lab reports in the last couple of years and found where a lab was torn apart and everyone was killed. Sam looked at Dean "did you hear me." Dean " yea that sounds like good news maybe we can find something there. Anna crossed her arms standing still with a confused and dazed expression. Anna "yea lets go".

They arrived at the ruins where the lab once stood. It looked like a crime scene untouched. Anna looked over at Dean who was staying his distance away from her but looking every so often to make sure he knew where she was. Sam was in the middle loading a shot gun. Dean reached into the car grabing another gun and walking over to Anna. Dean reached out to hand the gun to her. Anna spoke " I don't need this." Dean "take it." Sam "yea just take it for extra safety." Anna " I would prefer a blade or something gums really make me nervous." Dean smirked " Are you kidding there is a mutant bug like creature killing and guns make you nervous. Sam reached in grabbing a long blade from the truck and handed it to Anna. Anna "thank you Sam." Sam "alright so here's the plan we will slip and search. Anna " ok ill go with you Sam. Dean spoke loudly "no, me and Anna will go and search together, The creature will be after you Anna it has a taste for you now." Sam " yea Anna go with dean." Anna and Dean set off on their side. Dean stayed ahead lead in a fast manner. Anna was alert griping the handle of her blade tightly. Anna " So do you want to talk about it?" Dean " About what?" Anna " about It!" Dean turned to look at her " oh that.. no not exactly at this very moment." Anna " so are you going to act like it never happen?" Dean moved closer " I.. its.. not like I don't want it to happen again.. it's just I know not doing it again is for the best." Anna went silent and moved past Dean in a fast pace. Dean moved with her "are you mad?" Anna " no.. I know your right Dean we may just be to different." Dean " that's not it Anna." Anna " let's just kill this thing." Sam wonders around the lab looking for any kind of records. Sam fumbles through some files and found a locked safe. Same shot it till it open and looked inside to find some very interesting information. Dean and Anna searched the area. Anna "it's not going to come out like this we need a trap or something. Dean " I don't know how we are going to trap it." Anna made a face. Dean spoke "no we are not using you again." Anna "why not its perfect." Anna reached down slicing her hand with the blade. Dean " what the hell are you doing ." dean reached over grabbing Anna's hand and closing it into a fist with his large hands. Anna went to pull away but dean held on tight. Anna "stop." Dean " don't lets just think about this." Anna "no I am done with waiting I want this to be done with already." Anna tried again to pull away but dean held on. Anna could feel her heart beating and I intoxicating heat she felt from the sensation of his hands on hers. Anna looked up into his eyes with frustration and something else . Anna "let go Dean I don't want to hurt you." Dean " is that what you really want. He leaned in getting close to her. She could feel his breath on her face and before she knew it she was kissing him. Once he felt her lips on his dean was lost in the passion. Pressing her into the nearest tree. Her hand traced the back of his neck. Deans kiss was desperate deepening the kiss. Anna could feel the heat in her body building. Anna pulled away separating herself from dean. Anna "stop I need to stop. She fell to the ground and looked down to see her hands red with fire. Dean Spoke" sorry Anna" Anna "it's not you it my new found power I still trying to work on this." Dean "well it's ok we will figure it out." Anna "you just made it flare up." Dean could not help but laugh. Anna " it's not funny." In the distance they could see Sam running to them. Sam reached them in heavy breath. Sam " I found something, I found a document of experiments. Dean " what do you mean?" Sam "experiments on people trying to create a super soldier.. Anna "wow." Dean " well you see well that got them, so how do we kill it. Sam "far as I know with anything trapping it is the issue.

They reached the motel. It had been a long day and Anna was feeling the side effects of sleep depreciation. She shower and returned to her bed and fell asleep much quicker then she had planned. Dean walked into the room to see Anna fast asleep he pulled off his shirt got down into his bed. Anna set up in her bed in an awful sweat. Anna was feeling ill. She got up and ran to the bathroom and washed her face in the sick. She looked at herself and then turned to her arm with wide eyes her gash was red and swollen. She thought to herself either this was infection or she was infected with something. Anna ran back into the room and shook dean til his eyes open and in a daze he stared back at her. Anna " Dean we might have a problem."Dean "what to you mean?" Anna "i am freaking the fuck out." Dean "set up turning on a lamp near his bed. Dean rubbed his eyes. Dean " what?" Anna "look!" Pulled down her sleeve to show dean the gash. Dean leaned forward rubbing the surrounding skin with his index finger. Anna "am I going to mutant into a bug because I really can't handle that right now I am still trying to adapt to being the fire thing." Dean " let's get Sam, its most likely nothing. Don't worry ok ." Anna "would you ever leave me if I was managing to deal with this ..not the bug thing but the whole demons and chosen one deal." Dean "no Anna I need you..I mean we need you to stop the whole Apocalypse." Anna looked down and then back to Dean. Anna "alright then let's just go back to sleep then ill just drink some tea and make sure I clean this cut better." Dean agreed. Anna set up turning dean lamp off as she left the room. In the morning dean awakes to see Ann-as bed empty. Dean rubs his head waling into the livings room to see sam still asleep shaking him. Sam wakes. Dean "where s Anna?" Sam "shes not in the room."Dean "no."

Anna awoke in the woods alone she could smell the earthy dirt beneath her. She set up really quick patting herself all over to a sure no wounds. Anna looked around she was alone. This brought back a flash back of her transformation. Anna cringed as she thought about it. Anna still in her night clothes wondered was this because of the wound. She looked over at her arm examining it. It was still there but it looked noticeably better. Anna looked around if she wondered off by herself she could not have gone far. Anna was scared to be alone not with Sam and Dean. She wanted to just cry but she was stronger than that she was going to get through this. She took a deep breath and walked in the direction of the sun.

Dean started to panic. Sam got walked around the room "there's not a struggle." Dean "then she could not have gotten far." Dean walked outside grabbing a jacket. Sam Continue to search then he walked outside. Dean looked at Sam " you go that way and I'll go the other. They separated. Anna walked looking around like a mad woman at any kind of noise. Anna stepped forward watching each step and then she saw it the creature above her with a crimson smile on its half torn off face. Anna let out a scream and started running. Anna kept running avoiding the creatures claws as they kept swooped down at her.

Dean heard a pairing scream and ran toward it until he ran right into her. Dean and Anna laid on the ground. Dean "owhh damn it." Anna looked at dean "hide". Anna had a crazy look on her face. They moved into a bush. Dean "why are we in a bush?" Anna turned to him " the creature out there it's been chasing me. " Dean looked at Anna relieved to see her but something was off with her. Dean peeked out from the bush looking to see if he could see the creature. Dean saw it up in the trees searching around. Dean leaned back into the bush. He grabbed Anna head with his hands " Anna are you ok to help me kill this thing." Anna "yes I am so over this creature." Dean knew if he was in trouble it was the best thing to get Anna to jump into action. Dean leaped from the bush " hey I am right here ." Dean pulled a knife from his pocket and cut his hand to draw blood. The creature looked down the urge for blood the creature let out a scream and swooped down. Anna jumped from the bush and stood in fort of Dean and let out all the fire power she could burning the flesh of the creature until there was nothing but bones. Anna dropped to her knees which were already raw and bleeding from smashing into Dean earlier. Anna felt something lift from her. Maybe it was fever the control the creature had to find her. Whatever it was Anna felt a hell of a lot better. Dean reached down and places a hand on Anna's shoulder. Dean " you did good Anna." Anna Smile "I kicked ass!" Dean "you kicked major ass." They met back at the motel later and explain everything to Sam. Sam looked at them "Well I am so glad that's over with."

Later Dean walked outside where Cas appeared. Dean "hey Cas you missed Anna make some major led way." Cas "what?" Dean "Anna kicked ass I think she is really getting good at this." Cas "That why I came here Its time." Dean "time for what?" Cas " to let Anna go." Dean let out a harsh breath "Ugh what?" Cas "I told you before that you would have to let her go out on her own." Dean "no way." Cas " You have to be able to do this it's the only way she will reach her full potential." Dean " I cannot let her hunt alone it's not safe she will get hurt or worse die." Cas " She needs to not rely on you and Sam so much." Cas "if you do not do it I will it's what I have been told to do." Dean felt himself sink inside "I'll do it I will leave her with an out hunter friend of mine she will be safe there." Cas "As long as she is not relying on the human to much it should be find, but you need to do it soon." Dean "I will." Cas "I will be watching." Cas blinked away. Dean looked though the window at Anna and Sam talking and laughing. Dean felt himself closing up again he was going to have the strength to let her go but he did not want to.

In the morning Anna woke up and looked over to see Dean's bed made and his stuff packed on his bed. Anna got up and walked over to look at it but Dean popped out of the bathroom. Dean "so your finally up I need you to get ready we are leaving this place in an hour." Dean said it sharply and quickly and continues to pack. Anna squinted in suspicion "are you ok." and reached out and lay-ed her hand on deans hand. Dean stopped "yea just ready go." dean moved away. Sam walked into the room are you too ready yet. On their way driving Anna looked to Sam " so where we headed." Sam "Well I have been told we are going to an friends place. Anna "is it a hunter?" Sam " yes and he is very kind." Anna " to humans but what about me will he be kind to me." Dean "trust me he will like you." Anna looked over to Dean "well so are you talking to me again." Dean did not answer. They stopped at a rest area on the way. Anna went into the hallway of the rest area and Saw dean talking on a pay phone. Anna walked up behind him studying him. Dean heard her footsteps and quickly finish his phone call and turned around. Anna spoke first " what the hell is up with you?" Dean "nothing did you get everything you needed we are going back on the road in a few mins. Dean went to walk away. Anna felt herself getting angry. Anna walked in fort of Dean and blocked his way. Anna "stop, if something going on I want to know." Dean looked down "nothing I am just been thinking a lot lately and I think it would be better if we were not so touchy anymore." Anna "find but I know that not what's going on here Dean cause if I want to touch you I don't think you want me to stop." Dean fought the urge to smirk. Anna came close to him looking into his eyes "I wish you would just be truthful with me." Anna went to walk away but really wanted to hurt Dean like his words had hurt her so she did the next best thing. Anna reached forward griping Deans lips with hers and quickly pulled away and headed to the car. Dean did have to give her points she did know how to push his buttons but he knew how to push hers too but he really did not want her to hate him. What was to come she very well might hate him forever.

As they pulled up in front of the home everyone set up from their seats. Dean and Sam headed up to the house first to talk to their friend. Anna waited beside the car she thought to herself it was a little unnerving to wait and see if someone would accept you or flat out want to kill you. Dean and Sam spoke with him for awhile and then Sam headed tor word her. Sam "get your stuff and come on." Anna reached the steps Dean grabbed her stuff from her. Dean " this is Fred." Fred reached out and shook her hand. He was an sweet looking old man. Anna " hi so we are staying with you for a little bit." Fred "it looks as though y'all are." Anna "well I really hope you don't kill me for the whole sketchy fire thing." everyone laughed. Fred " well aren't you a funny thing." They headed inside the home was large but had a western feel to it. Anna followed dean up stairs to a room where he set her things. Things were still a little uptight since there spat at the restroom stop. Anna was really getting sick of his act. Anna let out a deep harsh breath and looked over at Dean. Dean heard her but was biting his tongue. Anna looked around the room. Anna "so where are you and Sam sleeping?" Anna asked Dean.

Dean" down the hall If you need anything just go there." Anna "how long are we staying here are we doing a case here or something?" Dean "For a few days and no we are going to lay low for just a bit." He smiled. Anna "so are you going to talk to me." Dean went to the door and walked out while saying "later." After getting settled Anna went to Sam's room. Anna " Sam can I talk to you?" Sam "yea go ahead." Anna "is everything ok I know there is a lot of stress about the whole apocalypse thing but what is wrong with Dean?" Sam "i have no idea but when he gets like this he battling something personal." Anna " well its just very hard to talk to him it's like he's pushing me away." Sam " just come to me for any questions you might have Dean is going to be real hard get him to tell you about it. Anna nodded.

Anna went downstairs and ran into fred. Fred "Anna come with me I want to talk with you." Anna nodded. Fred " so Dean tells me you are of great importance." Anna " really." Fred " he was right to say you are good cause I never seen such a good heart." Anna "you can see that by just looking at me." Fred "yes I am a good judge of charterer," Anna " so how do you connect to the brothers?" Fred " A while back I helped them when their dad was hunting." Anna "well that was very kind of you." Fred "well I don't like to tot my own horn but I do have a certain charm." Anna smiled and laughed. Anna looked up to see Dean leaning up against a wall quietly listening. Anna walked up behind him and spoke " why are you ease dropping in a somewhat brooding manner?" Dean turned and smirked at her trying not to laugh. Dean "i was just resting and just seeing how you and fred are getting along." Anna "well I think I love him just as much as you do." Dean " I don't know about that." Anna " Well anyway if it means anything I am sorry about the rest-stop thing." Dean "Dont be." Dean walked away.

Two days pass and nothing really is happening everyone is mining their own selves. Anna was getting pretty stir crazy. Anna went to the door of the house and went outside to explore. Dean met Sam in his room. Dean " Sam I need to talk to you about something." Sam "ok go." Dean " we have to leave tonight and we have to leave Anna here." Sam turned and looked puzzled "what we can't leave her." Dean " trust me I don't want too." Sam "then why are you doing this." Dean " Cas came to me and said I had to let her go." Sam "why are listening to him?" Dean "if I don't he will take her and I need her to be with someone I trust." Sam "why does he want us to do this." Dean "he said that it is needed for her to grow on her own." Sam" well I don't like it, I think it would devastate her." Dean "Sammie dont you think I know that she's going to hate me." Sam " well maybe you should tell her person to person." Dean "ill figure something out." Dean went into his room and started packing.

Anna wander around walked till her feet felt stiff and headed back inside. She ran into Dean at the stairs. Anna "whoosp." Dean rested his arm around Anna in an attempt to steady her. Dean "so where did you go." Anna "just for a walk." Dean "there's something I need to tell you." Anna " alright." Dean " I..I ugh." Dean looked at her wanting to tell her but he could not bring himself to hurt her and could not stand to see the pain in her face if he did he might not be able to leave her. Anna turned her head to the side waiting. Dean "i just wanted to let you know I am always looking out for you even if it does not seen like I am." Anna "I know you are sometimes it's frustrating." Dean dropped his hands "I hope you fully understand I don't have a choice in every decision I make. Anna look at him confused. Anna "ok where is this coming from?" Dean "i just want you to understand." Dean leaned down and kiss her forehead before walking past her. Anna went to her room and got ready for bed.

In the morning Anna woke and walked down the hall before taking a double take Dean and Sams rooms were both empty. Anna ran downstairs looking around. Anna yelled "Sam..Dean!" No sound. She looked outside to see the car gone. She went into the kitchen where she found fred. Anna "fred where Is Sam and Dean?" Fred looked at her "he did not tell you." Anna felt her heart beat quicken. Fred "Dreary I sorry but they left." Anna"what do you mean they left are they coming back?" Fred looked down "they left for good." Anna felt her heart break. Anna "they left me here." Fred "Dean said he was going to tell you but he must of chicken out." Anna " I going to go lay down." Fred "ok but ill be making dinner soon." Anna walked up stairs everything around her was moving in slow motion she felt tears in her eyes. She reached her room and then she saw it an letter sitting on her dresser. She closed her door and picked the letter up and read.

_Dear Anna,_

_We have to go I was told that I had to let you grow on your own, and I was to let you go or they would take you. I have left you with someone I trust and I know he will protect you. I wanted to tell you in person but I could not see you hate me I know it's selfish. But I know I will see you again._

_Im sorry ...Dean.._

Anna felt tear running down her face she felt so angry and sad all at once. Why did she have to love someone so deeply and them just snack that from her completely. The next Couple of days Anna spent in the house completely sulking. She hated feeling so depressed and she was so angry. Anna decided she was going to take her mind of f things and going to kill some demons. Fred did help her train he would practice with her from time to time. Anna was ready to go out on her own.

The first three demons were easy to kill. She had no problem attracting them since every demon wanted to kill her. She knew what they were looking for they preyed on the weak so she played the part and got them to go for her and took them out. She used to be scared of hunting but now it was the only thing that kept her from losing her mind. She had changed she had become hard and cold she barely felt like herself. The weeks passed on and the body count went up. She would head home and spend time with Fred who did everything he could to help her. The next night as she headed out for the nightly kill something felt off but she went anyway. She walked into the ally way following her new suspect. She stayed far back but close enough to keep eyes on him but when she turned the corner she had lost him somehow. She turns looking around but saw nothing. She heard footsteps went to turn around but felt an overwhelming blow to her head everything went black. Fred was worried it was morning and Anna was not back yet. He went around town looking for her but found nothing. Fred had to get help he had to somehow get in touch with Sam and Dean.

Anna woke up to a throbbing pain to her head she felt it with her finger and saw blood. She looked up to see she was in a room it was padded with some type of fabric. She felt it and tried to burn it with her hand but nothing. She knew who ever had her knew who she was. Anna heard a door click open and a man enter he was tall and his eyes were black clearly a demon of some sort. He spoke "hi fire starter I am Amell and ill be the last face your ever see But first the toured must begin." Anna "why would you toured me why not kill me while you had the chance." Amell "I wanted to but I was told I was to try to convert you to our side." Anna Felt angry "I will never be evil I will never help you." she felt fire start to come to her hands "just let me go and I want have to kill you." Amell just smiled and clicked a button on the wall which activated the sprinklers on the ceiling. Coating Anna with freezing water. Anna looked down to see her fire go out. Anna "damn." Amell " let's not make rash decisions." Amell "let's get started with the pain shall we. He came at her and they started fighting she was well trained but he was also. She kicked him and he backed away. Amell "wow I am going to enjoy this." She went to punch and turned and elbowed her in the head where she was already hurt. Which made her stubble back and he started hitting her nonstop until she blacked out again.

Fred tried to call them but of course there phone was disconnected. They would have switch phones by now. Two days have gone by and no sign of Anna. Fred had to sent a letter that was the only way he could get the information to them that would take another day or two. Fred had to take the chance. He would send it to their next location which dean had told him about Dean said if there was an emergency he could send it there and they would get it. So Fred sent it. Dean and Sam were at their new location which they were staying for awhile it had been awhile since they left Anna and dean was starting to convert back to his old self. Sam went to the front desk where the women working there stopped him and said that a man dropped this off for them it was a letter. Sam ran to the room where Dean was sitting sharpening a knife. Sam ran in with a stressed look on his face "dean we have a problem." Dean "what find a new case yet?" Sam "no its from Fred." Dean looked up in a panic "what does it say." Sam " Anna's missing and it's been almost a week since she disappear." Dean "get your stuff we have to head back and help." Sam "but what about what Cas said." Dean " well it does not matter if she's dead does it?" They packed up as fast as they could and headed back.

Anna had spent the days in the worst pain they started out with shock treatments. She was able to with stand it so they moved on. Amell pulled out a knife and dragged it across her leg. Anna gritted her teeth she looked down to see the blood drip from her leg. He kept her wet with ice water so she could not kill him and it was taking a toll on her. Amell "so are you ready to give in." Anna "like I said I not going to so why don't you kill me already." amell "why so eager to die ." Amell untied Anna from the chair and picked her up. Anna did not have much strength left. He carried her to a large tank filled with water. She tried to shake herself from his hands but and held her tighter. Amell "what are you scared of water Anna?" He carried her to the tank and dropped her in her feet were tied there was a sharp clear beam in the water she was able to stand on to keep from going under. He grabbed her wrists and tied them above her on a latch above her head. Amell "this will be your last chance for you either join us her freeze to death. Anna " I rather freeze." Amell it a real shame I was starting to enjoy are time together." Anna cringed and looked away. Anna was doing her best to stay on the beam that was cutting into her feet filling the water with blood. Anna felt completely alone for once in the last couple of days being a prisoner she felt herself giving up.

Dean and Sam arrived at Fred's home .Fred met them at the door. Dean spoke "What happen." Fred she was out hunting she never came back. Dean " she was hunting alone why did you let her do that." Fred "there was no stopping her she was so determined to do something other the be in the house." Sam "she was hunting where?" Fred "mostly at the club". Dean "then that's where we start."

At the club Dean and Sam rolled in. Dean "Sam go see if there's anything on the security camera inside or out the club." Sam nodded and went. Dean looked around the club and went out the door to the ally way behind the club to find some dried blood under a garbage can. Dean went back inside and meet with sam. Dean "look at the footage in the ally way." Sam search though the footage and then they saw her. Dean saw her walking down the alley and see the attack which look really bad. Dean push back pacing back and forth. Sam "pause the tape on the attacker and took a photo of him. They walked around the club until dean saw the guy who attack Anna on tape at the bar trying to get his next pray. Dean and Sam cornered him in the bathroom. Dean hit him with the knife in his arm. Sam held him. Dean "where did you take the fire starter.." The guy was scared and held his up to stop the blows from deans fists. He spoke "ok. Ill tell you I took her to some upper demon in town they were paying cash whoever brought her in. Dean" where?" The guy the warehouse near the old mill in town.

Anna didn't know how long she had been in the tank but she was fading in and out she stopped being cold her whole body was num. She felt herself stop fighting. Before she passed out she thought she saw a glance of Sam and Dean in the distance.

Sam and Dean rushed into the warehouse killing demons as they made their way in. Dean and Sam reached the room and Dean saw Anna in the tank. Sam and Dean ran to the tank. Dean reached in and grabbed at her hand which was ice cold. Sam helped Dean pull her out. Dean looked her up and down she was covered in bruises and gaping cuts. Dean grabbed her face "Anna it's ok we are here." She did not move. Dean "is she still breathing." Sam felt for her pulse "yes its faint but its there."

They rushed her to the hospital.

The nurse comes out after a few hours to talk with Dean and Sam. The nurse speaks "she stable we had to to get her out of hypothermia and some stitches." Dean "is she awake." Nurse "no but you can visit if you like?" Sam turned to Dean "go ahead ill wait here for Fred." Dean nodded and headed to the room. He walked in she was a sleep her bruises were more apparent now but she was no longer as pale. He walked over set on the bed and traced a finger over her cheek. Dean felt so angry at himself for leaving her look what happen. Anna felt someone lingering she opened her eyes to see Dean. At first she jumped in fear and tried to move back. Dean held her still " it's find it's just me it's Dean." Anna looked into his eyes and nodded. When he let go of her she spoke "Dean?" she looked at him and then drew back and slapped him in the face. Dean bit his lip "i guess I deserve that." he held her hand the second time she went to slap. Dean " I am sorry Anna. Anna changed the subject "so you and Sam saved me." Dean "yes, Anna what did they do to you?" Anna smirked while rolling her eyes. Anna "they were trying to turn me evil I told them to just kill me but he insisted on the whole torture deal." Dean was quiet. She continued "just a little of everything but I rather not relive it and it better if you don't know." Dean lean down and hugged her close. She felt tears in her eyes. Anna "you don't have to pretend like you care what happens to me." Dean " of course I care what happens to you I love you." Anna stopped " don't think you saying that changes anything." Dean " I don't care if you believe it or not I love you and I am not afraid to say it anymore. " Anna "stop" she backed away from him. Dean just looked at her. Anna "you told me once that you would never leave me and you did I do not believe anything you say anymore." Dean " I know I had to leave Cas was going to take you if I did not I thought you be safe here." Anna " why could you just tell me instead of leaving a note all we have been though and that's what I get." Dean "no..I" Anna "i am a big girl I can handle it ..I am perfect able to.." Dean cut in " If I told you to your face I was not going to be able to leave." Anna stopped. He reached down and touched her hand again "I am sorry."

Sam and Fred came in at that moment. Fred rushed to the other side of the bed and touched her face "look what those sons of bitches did to you." Anna reached up and touched his hand and smiled at Fred. Anna looked at Sam. "hi Sam." Sam Smiled at her. Sam spoke "is everything going good in here.?" Dean "yea for the moment." Anna understood why Dean did what he did but she was not ready to let him in the way she once did. Anna spoke "so when am I going home?" she went to sit up. Sam "you can't leave yet." Anna "yes I can hospitals give me the creeps." She turned and place her feet to the floor and jerked back and pain. Anna "ooch." She looked down at her feet to see the deep cut in them. At that moment she also realized she what she wearing a hospital gown and it was free rang in the back she pulled the covers over herself. Dean "stop if you want to leave ill carry you." Anna "no ill walk." she tried to walk again and fell back on the bed. That's when Dean reached up and grabbed her arm and held her. She wiggled at first but she was so tired she did not feel like fighting him. He wrapped the rest of the blanket around her. Dean "lets go."

At Fred's house Dean carried Anna inside she had fallen asleep on the way. Sam went to the kitchen with Fred. Dean went up the stairs into Anna's room where he laid her down on the bed. He examined her he saw bruises on her face and head and the slit that was in her lip. He felt ashamed for leaving her. Dean shut her door and decided to give Cas a call. Dean yell "Cas come here!" It did not take long Cas appeared behind him. Dean turned around "we need to talk." Cas agreed. Dean "I am not leaving her again she almost died." Cas looked over and saw Anna on the bed "yes I can see that." Dean "shes no good to anyone dead." Cas reached over dragging his hand down her cheek. " your right but in your absents she did learn not to depend on anyone." Dean "look where that got her." Cas "fine stay with her." Dean let out breath. Cas held his hand over Anna and a bright light glowed healing Anna. Cas "I healed her but her inner wounds are going to take its time." Dean "thanks for doing that." Cas disappear. Anna woke up right after in a panic looking around. Dean grabbed at her arms and held her still. Anna looked into his eyes and could not help but feel some kind of intoxicating appeal. Anna " I am find let go." Dean loosen his grip. "is that what you want." He started to rub his thumb over her hand in circles. Anna took a deep breath "yes." He did not stop Dean had missed her so much over the past few weeks he felt it hard to not touch her. Dean "Cas stopped by and he healed you." Anna looked at herself. She was relieved to not feel so much pain. All she could think about was Dean so close to her she knew she looked like crap. Anna was not ready to let him back in yet but he did make it difficult. Anna "maybe you should leave now I am tired." Dean leaned down looking closer in her eyes, his hand went to her side rubbing a finger in a upward stroke at fought the urge but shivers ran up her spine. Anna looked at him what was he trying to do was this his way of making her forget. He was so close now she could feel his breath on her face. His hand continues to move up. Anna went to speak again but Dean's lips crashed down on hers. He parted her lips and his tongue was moving inside her mouth deepening the kiss. His hand went behind her back lifting her closer to him. She tried to resist but she could not it was really good kiss. She kissed him back moving in a rhythm with his lips. He made loud breaths as he continue the kiss. She felt herself coming undone dean was pulling the tie on the back of her hospital gown. Dean started to rub his hand over her back feeling the soft skin. Dean wanted her so badly he just could not pull away from her again. Anna ran her hands under his shirt Dean stopped for a moment to pull it away. Dean was on top of her pushing her into the mattress. He pulled the gown away kissing down her chest she felt his hand move to her chest rubbing down her nipples. He moved back up to her lips and kissed her again. Anna reached for his pants. Dean removed them and then he returned to her neck where and sucked and made circles with his tongue. Anna felt her body feel with heat. Dean looked at her and he could see the fire in her eye. He leaned down and rubbed her face to calm her. The fire subsided. He smiled and went back to caressing her body. He spent a long time just rubbing and feeling her body. This made her start to feel a wired sensation in her built. Dean did not want to rush things he wanted it to last as long as he could. He leaned down and kissed her and his hands went below. She was shocked at first but Dean really knew what he was doing. He worked her below. She felt herself moan. Dean leaned in kissing her again. When he knew she was close and positioned himself above her and slowly inserted himself. She felt a small pain at first it quickly resolved and an quite enjoyable sensation was intensifying. He held her close moving in a steady rhythm moving his hips and using his fingers to give more pleasure. He lifted her leg up on his hip getting a better angle. Anna started to feel a knew sensation and it was on the edge. Dean new it was going to happen soon he himself was about to explode. When it happen Dean reached down and locked their lips. When her body subsided their lips parted and both breathed out smoke at the same time. Anna "oh." Dean released and slides himself off her and lay beside her. Breathing heavy for a moment Dean pulled her into his arms. Dean grabbed her hand in his intertwining their fingers. Dean "Anna?" Anna smiled "What?" Dean "I love you." Anna looked up at him and kissed him " I love you too." He tucked his head beside hers and they both went to sleep.

Sam was in the kitchen pouring cereal into bowel. He looked up to see Dean come in almost skipping with excitement. Sam "wow have not seen you this happy in a long time." Dean just smiled and walked to the table. Sam "so I am guessing you And Anna made up." Dean "something like that." Sam looked at him squinting "what does that mean." Dean "um.. Cas came by last night and he healed her and said she could stay with us." Sam "that's good why did you too not come tell us." Dean "she was real tired and I helped calm her down." Sam walked closer "and in what way did you calm her down?" Dean "she..I..we." Sam "you did not !" Dean "no." Sam "omg Dean she is staying with us." Dean knew he was found out "It just happen don't worried she knows how it goes." Sam just laughed " I can't believe you admitted it ."Dean "well it's different this time she's a hunter and I just love her ok." Sam smiled "ok Dean."

Anna woke up and looked around the room. Anna got up being careful to step but remembering Cas had healed her she just jumped up. Anna headed for the shower getting in and letting hot water cover her. Anna started to think about last night. Deans hands on her the kissing everything had been just perfect. She stepped out the shower grabbing a towel. She got dressed and heard her stomach growling. She rushed down stairs were she found Dean and Sam in there eating. Anna "hey Sam." she motion over at Dean "and Dean." Dean was staring at her intensely. Her hair was still wet and dripping on her shirt. She reached into the fridge and started cutting fruit. She set down at the table eating her fruit she looked over at Sam who was looking down. Dean was still looking at her. Anna slapped her hands on the table "so what's with the weirdness." Sam And dean "nothing." Dean "you look very beautiful today." Anna Smiled. Sam "ok. I know about you too." Anna gasp "Dean did you tell him!" Sam "no I guessed it, I have known that you two like each other for awhile now." Anna put her face in her hands. Sam just laughed. Anna " in any matter to change this conversation where is Fred?" Sam "he went to the store." Anna ate faster then got up and headed up stairs. Dean waited a few mins before leaving the room and headed up stairs. Anna was changing her wet shirt that her hair had soaked. Dean walked in and put his arms around her. Anna turned around to face him. Anna "so people know or person you know what Sam knows."Dean just smiled and kissed her. She pulled back "and that's not going to make things weird." Dean kissed her again. Anna "are you listening to me?" Dean "yes and don't worry he will get use to it." Anna pulled away. Anna "ok fine I am going to train." Dean pulled her back "ill show you a few moves." Anna shook her head "oh really." Dean "they are very similar to the ones I showed you last night." Anna blushed. Dean smirked. Anna "anyway if you want to practice with me you can." Dean "ill pass need to talk with Sam about what's next case wise and about the demons trying to kill you." Anna "oh yea almost forgot."

Anna went outside and started her training she stretched and and mapped out the distance she had to go. She started out slow but as she ran she felt herself get faster as she thought about the earlier events, her capture and that awful Demon she spent those days with. Anna Grow angry and she speed up. She was headed down a hill when she fall rolling to a halt. Anna let out grunt and lifted herself up on her butt and grabbed at her hands in pain. Anna looked back to see a figure in on the hill she had rolled down. She got up to go inspect it as she grow closer she felt as if she could not intake a breath she let out a cry and ran over to confirm her fear. There laying on the ground was Fred her Friend. Anna dropped to her knees touching his neck for any indicate for a pulse but as she touched his neck she could feel he was icy cold. She ducked her head to her arm and cry-ed as she rocked him close in her arms.

Anna Walked into the house and went up the stairs. She walked into Sam's room where Dean was also. Wet Tears stained her face cuts were on her hands and her clothed stained with dirt and blood. Dean and Sam ran over to her. Dean "Anna Whats wrong?" Dean reached and grabbed her face with both hands. Anna words came out as a mumble. Anna "I...Hes.. I..Found...Fred." Dean tried to steady her Holding her still. Anna lips trembled as she spoke "Freds Dead." Sam pointed at her shirt " Is that his blood?" Anna shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. Dean "where is he?" Anna "In the path at the large hill hes at the bottom..I..Tried to move him but I could not pick him up." Sam looked over at Dean " She's in shook." Dean "stay here Anna we will take care of this." Then left the house and headed outside.

_._


End file.
